


Never again

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Sal, Drei and Nassiz-8 have their go at the Shattered Throne Dungeon.
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> First off: I did that Dungeon with two of my friends. Took us about an hour to do it but fuck nothing beats beating one of hardest encounters in Destiny 2 with your fireteam of lovely idiots who do stupid bullshit rescue tactics and have balls of steel.
> 
> Second: Sal, Drei and Nassiz-8 are my three Destiny characters I have and play as. Drei changed from an Exo Warlock to an Awoken Warlock (I'll be on that with another story too but first this has to leave my thoughts and system)
> 
> Thirdly: Thanks a fuckton to my fireteam for putting up with my bullshit and idiocy and it was indeed nice to work out a strategy with you all.
> 
> And at last: I LOVE MY SUNSHOT!

"On your fucking feet!", through gritted teeth Sal revived Drei and the Warlock let out a gasp, catching his breath, his chest expanding and his heart beating in a hard fast rhythm against his chest. Coughing the Awoken then tumbled back onto his feet and Sal placed a barrier in front of them. Several Taken projectiles impacted onto the translucant white shimmering barricade and both could feel the heavy impact on the barrier.  
"Your good?", Sal looked back to Drei, who gave him a thumbs up and reloaded his Sub-Machinegun.  
"Good", with that Sal begun to sprint over were Nassiz corpse was laying. Several Taken Vandals were trying to slash at Nassiz' Ghost, who gave of distressed beeping noises as he dodged the claws.  
"Heads up!", Sal threw a grenade in the group and with the void explosion several of the Taken were down.  
One of the Taken Vandals let out a screech and then went right for Sal.  
"Oh going for a Titan, are you? Big mistake buddy!", Sal braced for the impact of the claw and then punched the Taken Vandal in the head, killing it.  
"God I love this!", he yelled while reviving Nassiz.  
Nassiz groaned and then got up rather quickly on his feet.  
"Remember me to never do the Tango with a large Taken Knight again. It'll only end up in pain and death", he mumbled and Sal raised and eyebrow underneath his helmet.  
"Dude, are you fucking a Taken Knight?", he asked, really not surprised by that.  
"Urgh, no. Tango as in trying to avoid getting hit by their large sword because that shit hurts and I'm not into BDSM at all. Back paddling is a term for you, right?", Nassiz let out a sigh and reloaded his Handcanon.  
"Actually don't answer that. Drei?! Could you-?"  
"I am working on a strategy already!", the Warlock cried out, wrestling with two Taken Vandals.  
"Good! Because I have run out of smoke bombs!", Nassiz then jumped back out of the reach of one of the Taken Vandals.  
"Nassiz, clean up duty! Sal? You and I take care of the Knights and then we all unload everything we have on that freaking Taken Wizard!", Drei shouted across the battlefield.  
"Copy that", said Sal and then run up to one of the large Knights, his Tigerspite Autorifle aimed at the head, unloading clip after clip into it's head.  
"Got it!", Nassiz yelled, jumped into the air and aimed at the Taken Vandal. The Sunshot lit up with Solar Energy and the first shot took out one of the Taken Vandals. Their corpse exploded and set off a chain reaction that led to the rest of them dead. He then turned to the left side and cleaned that while Sal and Drei were taking down the three Knights.  
"One Knight down!", yelled Drei and jumped away from the third one that was aiming with his large axe at him.  
"Cleared 'em out!", reported Nassiz and then helped gun down the third one.  
"Second one down!", screamed Sal as he punched the second Knight to death. The third one fell and then Sal let out a loud scream, a large Void Dome formed over the three of them.  
"Catch!!", yelled Drei, floating up in the air and gathering a large amount of Void Energy in his hands. The Nova Bomb floated right in the face of the Wizard, exploding there.  
"Nassiz!!", Sal looked over to their Hunter, who let out a loud battlecry and summoned his Archstaff, leaping into the air and slamming the staff into the head of the Wizard. The elecricity burned through her, charred and damaged her more than anything could.  
"DIE ALREADY!!!", Nassiz screamed at her and pushed the Arcstaff even deeper in, frying her entire body.  
"Nassiz!", Sal warned him but it was too late. The explosion of the Wizards corpse catched the Hunter right in the face, his body got flung into the wall and both Drei and Sal flinched as they heard the breaking of metal and Nassiz lifeless corpse fell onto the floor.  
Vrex rushed over to his Guardian and then Sal sighed deep.  
"I'm gonna revive him...", he said, running over to Nassiz' corpse.  
The Hunter giggled as soon as he was back on his feet.  
"I. Love. Sunshot!", he kissed his Handcanon that saved their asses multiple time and then looked at both of them.  
"Let's never do this again"  
"Agreed"  
"Yup"


End file.
